prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 2, 1996 Monday Nitro results
The December 2, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Hara Arena in Dayton, Ohio. Results ; ; *Glacier defeated Hardbody Harrison *Jacques Rougeau & Carl Ouelette (w/ Col. Rob Parker) defeated Joe Gomez & The Renegade *Meng & The Barbarian defeated Robert Gibson & Scotty Riggs *Kevin Sullivan defeated KC Sunshine *Dean Malenko © defeated Billy Kidman to retain the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship *Jeff Jarrett defeated Big Bubba (w/ Jimmy Hart) *Eddie Guerrero defeated Dave Taylor *Arn Anderson defeated Jim Powers (w/ Teddy Long) *Chris Benoit defeated Lord Steven Regal in a WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter Finals match *Lex Luger defeated Rocco Rock (w/ Johnny Grunge) *Sting vs. Rick Steiner (w/ Scott Steiner) ended in a no contest Other Segments *Featured an opening segment in which Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner interrupted Tony Schiavone & Larry Zbyzsko, with Scott saying he considered Sting a friend but he would make sure Sting didn't lay out his brother as he did the previous week :*Rick then challenged Sting to face him later in the night. *Included footage from the previous week of Sting attacking Steiner after Steiner said he couldn't trust him :*Members of the Cincinnati Bengals and Dayton Ice Bandits were shown in attendance :*Featured Gene Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Arn Anderson regarding Roddy Piper's involvement at Starrcade against WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan, during which it was announced Piper would be on Nitro the following week in Charlotte. *Included the announcement that Arn Anderson, WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal, Meng & The Barbarian, Rick Steiner, Bunkhouse Buck, Jeff Jarrett, Chris Jericho, and Kevin Sullivan would be in action the coming weekend on WCW Saturday Night. *Featured footage from the Nov. 23 Baltimore Arena falls count anywhere match between Chris Benoit and Sullivan, during which Benoit was attacked in the bathroom by Meng & The Barbarian, Konnan, Big Bubba, and Hugh Morrus :*Moments later, after the fight returned to the ring, Woman came out and jumped on Sullivan until members of the Dungeon of Doom held her back as Benoit was assaulted. *Included an in-ring segment in which Rick Steiner, with Scott Steiner, called out Sting, with Sting then appearing in the rafters as Rick challenged him to a fight :*Moments later, Sting nodded in agreement to the match. *Featured a segment in which Eric Bischoff, Syxx, Vincent, WCW Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash & Scott Hall came out and ran off the commentary team, with Bischoff, Hall & Nash taking their spots at the commentary table for the remainder of the show :*Moments later, Bischoff said he was trying to save Piper from Hogan and then showed footage of Hogan dominating Vader, Flair being attacked backstage, and Hogan spraypainting Randy Savage Commentators *Tony Schiavone *Bobby Heenan *Mike Tenay Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 12-2-96 Nitro 1.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 2.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 3.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 4.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 5.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 6.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 7.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 8.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 9.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 11.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 12.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 13.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 14.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 15.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 16.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 17.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 18.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 19.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 20.jpg 12-2-96 Nitro 21.jpg External links * Nitro #64 * Nitro #64 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events